xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Rick Sanchez(Ricksy Business)
Beth and Jerry leave on a trip to experience the Titantic 2, a perfect recreation of the Titantic experience. Jerry is immensely excited to reenact moments from the movies while Beth is hesitant. Beth orders Rick, Morty, and Summer to not trash the house while they are gone. She threatens to put an end to Rick and Morty's adventures. The trio agree as Beth and Jerry drive off. Summer attempts to throw a party with the house empty to help become popular. Rick denies her, and tells her that he's throwing a party of his own. Beth and Jerry arrive at Titantic 2, which is a perfect recreation of the sinking of the ship. Jerry sees the line for the bow and tries to bring Beth along. Beth blows off his request, and shoves a nearby maid Lucy to join him instead. The two bond quickly over a mutual love for the Titantic. Meanwhile, the party at the Smith Residence begins. Some of the party-goers include Glip Glops, Brad, Bird Person, Gear Head, Squanchy and many more. The party begins to amp up and Morty confronts Rick about their decisions. Jessica appears, and Morty shifts his attention to talking to her. Jerry and Lucy continue to enjoy themselves on the ship, but the planned sinking of the ship goes wrong, and the ship doesn't sink due to technical difficulties. Rick's party is getting crazier, Summer blows off a friend of hers named Nancy, which gets her some flak from Rick. Then Abradolf Lincoler smashes through a wall. He gets into a brief altercation with Brad who promptly beats him up. Jessica is upset and runs outside, and Morty joins her to console her. While showing her various gadgets in the garage, he walks in on Squanchy masturbating (or "squanching," as he tells them what he's doing) in a closet, and in the process accidentally knocks over a contraption that teleports the entire house into a weird planet. After Rick takes a look outside, he lets the party-goers know that everything is fine. Morty begins to freak out about the repercussions of his actions. Rick calms him down and tells him to collect some Collaxion Crystals, which could be used to take them back. Rick pushes Abradolf Lincler to join Morty, and Summer pushes Nancy to join him as well. The three set out to find the crystals. The technical difficulties have upset Jerry, but Beth remains unamused. Lucy finds Jerry and takes him to a storage room where she quickly strips naked and asks her to draw him. Jerry attempts to break away but she pulls a gun on him and threatens him. She forces him to a prop car, where she attempts to force herself onto him. Beth arrives in time, and knocks her out with the book she was reading. Morty, Nancy, and Lincler find the crystals but are attacked by a two-headed. Lincler fends off the beast while Morty and Nancy collect the crystals. He is wounded badly, and gives Morty a death confession. The two return to the party and give the crystals to Rick who promptly crushes them and snorts them. Rick's eyes turn blue and he begins a "Rick Dance" along with other party-goers. Rick admits that he can take them back whenever he wanted. Morty, furious after being lied to, throws the rest of the crystals outside. Beth and Jerry pack up their car to leave and Lucy attaches herself to the underside of the car. She holds on briefly before falling and being run over, presumably killing her. Meanwhile, Morty officially ends the party and forces everyone out. The Smith House is in total shambles, and the cleanup effort begins. Morty is still immensely upset at Rick, but a conversation with Bird Person reveals to him that Rick is masking a great deal of inner pain, and shows Morty that if he truly wanted to stop dealing with his grandfather, he should just leave the place destroyed. Beth and Jerry arrive home, and Morty pleads with Rick to do something. Rick uses a device that completely freezes time for the entire world, allowing them to clean up at their own pace. Summer, Morty, and Rick then leave their parents and the world frozen for an immeasurable amount of time, having fun with each other. Post-Credits SequenceEdit In the post-credits sequence, Lincler survives his injuries, and as he swears revenge, he is quickly grabbed by the testicle monsters that proceed to exchange Lincler with one of the teenagers from the party that had been taken earlier with each other and more of the alien beasts. Lincler questions the teen in disgust if he's actually enjoying it, only to be replied that he does. Category:Rick and Morty Universe Category:Time Clone Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Cross Time Travelers Category:Earthling Category:Genius Category:Father Category:Grandfather Category:Driver Category:Pilot Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Alcoholic Category:Divorced Category:Scientists